Granger's Anatomy
by weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione Granger didn't mean to sleep with anyone the night before she started her internship at Hogwarts hospital - she definitely didn't mean to sleep with her boss.
1. Prologue

Hermione's hands were pressed so tightly against her abdomen that they were numb. She couldn't feel the blood pouring out of her, covering her hands and pooling around her body, but she knew. You didn't get shot at point blank range three times and not lose any blood.

She couldn't feel the tears streaming down her face either, but the taste of salt dripping into her mouth let her know they were there.

She was vaguely aware of people shouting over her - their faces a blur at the edge of her periphery.

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from deep inside her as she thought about how she'd ended up shot and bleeding out on the floor of the canteen, the one light right above blinding her.

The taste of blood was metallic in her mouth and she felt, rather than saw, someone leaning directly over her, their face inches from her own, telling her to hold on.

"Draco" she muttered quietly and reached up to cup his cheek gently before frowning at the sight of her bloody hand staining his pale face and the edges of his white hair.

She closed her eyes at the sight and felt someone lift her into their arms.

They were walking now. No, not walking - running, she thought as she felt her body sway with the movement, her right arm swinging heavily by her side.

She opened her eyes again - Harry was carrying her and when he noticed her open eyes he gave her a watery smile.

"Hermione. It's ok. You'll be ok. Daphne and Theo will get the bullets out, you'll be - oh shit. Draco, hurry she's bleeding out" he swore, panicked.

"No shit Potter" Draco sneered, but Hermione could hear the worry and fear in his voice. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and tell him it would be ok but she couldn't, and the tears started again.

Heavy sobs that had tears and snot and blood all pooling in her mouth threatening to choke her.

The only noise she could hear (apart from her own wheezing) was the heavy footfall of Harry and Draco as they rushed her, presumably, to an OR.

At that moment it was so soothing that she felt herself drift towards unconsciousness.

"I'm tired" she mumbled and although she was conscious enough to hear their protests at falling asleep, she let the darkness that enclosed her when she shut her eyes, pull her down.

She'd never believed the old adage about seeing your life flash before your eyes when you're about to die and even though she had no interest in dying at all, the memories were nice and she let them momentarily sooth her.

Her, Harry and Ron laughing and joking in secondary school, fast friends from first year.

Her and Pansy staying up all night revising for their end of year exams in university.

Her and Daphne joking about the colour of the bridesmaids dresses Lavender was forcing them to wear in her wedding.

Her and Draco fighting like cat and dog in primary school and secondary school and all through university - running and playing after school when they were kids, sneaking out to go to parties in their teens, cuddled up in his bed at home watching romantic comedies and laughing at the failures of her latest relationship. His face when he threatened Tom only last week.

Tom.

The first night she met him at the Leaky across the road.

The first time she woke up in his arms and all the times since.

The first time she watched him in surgery - the first time he let her assist.

Their first argument, the next argument.

All their arguments - all the make up sex.

When he punched McLaggen.

Their first weekend away.

When she met his father.

When she took him to visit her parents.

His face when she picked her speciality.

His face when McGonagall caught them in his car.

When he thought she was asleep and he told her he loved her.

"Tom" she whispered, as the machine she was hooked up to flatlined and the room erupted into chaos.


	2. Ready for it?

"Every lover known in comparison is a failure

I forget their names now, I'm so very tame now

Never be the same now..."

 **Eight months Ago or 243 days**

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes and felt around for something to cover herself with. Turning her head, but otherwise not moving from the facedown position she'd passed out on the couch in, she snagged a blanket from the floor revealing the equally naked form of her one-night stand. She bit her lip at the sight of his arse and biting back a smile, stood from the sofa and unceremoniously dumped a cushion over him.

"Ooomph" he muttered as Hermione stepped over him, clutching the blanket to her tighter and gathered up her clothes that were scattered everywhere. Her guest passed her the green silk bra he'd removed with his teeth, as she did, smirking up at her in the process. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You have to go. I'm late for work and it's a new job and I need to take a shower and I'm late and you need to go" she babbled, averting her eyes as he stood and pulled his trousers on, slipping the shirt she'd torn off him not twelve hours ago over his broad shoulders that were now littered with long red fingernail scratches. She blushed and bit her lip at the sight, while he smirked at her before commenting on the state of her home.

"So – you live here?" He asked waving a hand around her box stacked living room. Hermione's eyes snapped up from his abs and met his in surprise.

"What – oh amm yeah" she murmured, shifting about on her feet, consciously growing more anxious about the time – she really didn't want to be late but her guest was still talking.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really going to be late and look" she paused and took a breath. "We don't have to do the thing where we pretend to care and just-" she broke off and looked him in the eye, willing herself not to blush, "we had sex. Multiple times. It was good. Great really if I'm being honest" she sighed looking out of the window before realising he was still there smirking at her in obvious amusement.

"Right well I'm going to go take a shower and you'll leave and be gone when I'm done so goodbye -" she stopped her ranting, her eyes widening in terror as she realised she couldn't even remember his name.

"Tom."

"What?" She asked as she watched him lean across the couch with his hand outstretched.

"My name", he chuckled, "it's Tom." Hermione smiled at him and shook his hand, grateful for his gracefulness.

"Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Yep" she muttered, popping the p and turning to leave the room and head for the shower. She stopped at the door and turned back to look at him one last time as he pulled on a pair of Chelsea boots.

She savoured the sight - "Bye Tom."

* * *

"You look like shit." Hermione stared at Draco as he started to reverse his black range rover out of her drive and schooled her expression of shock into a scowl.

"Hello to you too arsehole" she muttered staring out the window as they drove out of her street and headed for the hospital they were both due to start their internships at.

Hogwarts. They'd been dreaming about coming here to work for almost their entire lives after spending countless hours there as kids while their parents worked. Now they were finally going to be surgeons – well interns but still the dream was in sight.

Draco smirked at her sullen expression and squeezed her thigh as they hit the traffic. Hermione turned to him and noticed the large hickey on his neck and almost choked on the caramel latte he'd picked up for her on his way to get up.

"Jesus! Did you get attacked by a vampire last night or something" she laughed, leaning across the space to trace her finger around the mark on his neck. Draco shrugged away from her feigning annoyance but Hermione wasn't fooled and smirked into her cup as she flicked through the radio channels to find something she wanted to hear.

"Like you're one to talk 'miss I'm wearing a turtleneck in august' - can only imagine what you're trying to hide with that" he sneered and Hermione ducked her head to hide the blush she knew was creeping across her face.

"Shut up" she muttered as Draco laughed and the traffic started to move again.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore scowled at the new bunch of interns. Most of them looked bored and less than eager to be standing in the chief of surgery's presence. He supposed he had once looked as dis- interested as them and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"A month ago, you were in university being taught by doctors, today you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you say hello to your competition." He paused and looked around the room with them. There was the youngest Malfoy of course, whose very presence was surely a result of his father's position on the board and not the excellent results he'd obtained from Oxford – Albus was sure of it. Then of course there was Potter, someone who definitely deserved his place regardless of his less than stellar university showing – so what if his mother had died on his operating table. He noted a few other faces before speaking again.

"Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave." His gaze landed on the girl clutching Malfoy's arm and he chuckled quietly as she gulped.

"This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you."

* * *

"Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Granger and Greengrass" Minerva McGonagall called and watched with amusement as the five interns scrambled across the locker room to reach her. She stared at them until they stopped fidgeting before turning on her heel and making her way down the corridor towards the nurses' station where she had their pagers waiting, thanking the God's that they'd used their initiative and followed her without needing explicit instructions.

"I have five rules" she said as they gathered around her again, "Memorize them. Rule one: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not going to change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule two. Your first shift starts now and last's 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. Run labs, write orders, work every second and night until you drop and don't complain." She moved down the corridor again and opened a door.

"On call rooms, attendings hog them; sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule three: If I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule four: The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have woken me for no good reason." She turned her beady eye on all of them and watched them all swallow, 'good' she thought and resisted the urge to smirk, "Are we clear?"

"You said five rules – that was only four" the brunette of the group asked shyly and Minerva stared at her, catching the glare the Malfoy brat shot her and glanced down at her pager just as it went off.

"Rule five: When I move, you move" she said before turning away from the on-call room and sprinting down the corridor – her interns following faithfully behind her.

* * *

Sirius Black sat at the "attendings" table in the canteen and watched with amusement as the interns made their way towards the food. He loved the beginning of the intern year – how they shuffled in their groups, barely getting to have three bites of their food before their pagers went off and they bolted out of their seat to answer their pages leaving behind their perfectly good meal. It amused him just as much to watch all the other interns stare in horror and begin to wolf their own food down least their own pagers go off. He didn't realise how much he'd missed it not working at the hospital for the past few years.

"You're doing it again Pad's" Remus muttered, not looking up from the latest medical journal he was devouring. Sirius smirked at his husband and was about to retort when he noticed his godson and cousin enter the canteen – together. He almost choked on the gulp of black coffee he'd swallowed when they laughed together at something the brunette with them had said.

"James" he hissed, hoping to divert his best friends attention from the dating app he was so fond of these days.

"Hmmm" he replied not looking up from what Sirius was sure was a titillating conversation with another leggy blonde, "what is it Pad's?"

Sirius stared sadly at his friend for a moment before a round of laughter brought his attention back to their current problem, "your son." James' head snapped up, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the room to spot Harry. When he did he cocked his head to the side and turned back to look at Sirius.

"What about him?" He asked before going back to his phone.

"Malfoy – he's with a Malfoy. Specifically my cousin Draco." He spoke slowly hoping James would recognise the situation for the disaster it surely was but James only looked up and smirked at Sirius.

"Oh Pad's" he sighed, slipping his phone into his pocket and moving to throw his arm over his best mate's shoulder, "You've missed so much mate" he mused sarcastically before filling him in on the past four years.

* * *

"Susan Bones, seventeen, tripped over a lead and hit her head and has been seizing on and off ever since, roughly the past hour" Minerva read from the clipboard as Snape stood beside her and cast his eye over the group of interns that had been assigned to her. His godson stood paying attention for once, the Granger girl who he'd been attached at the hip to since he was four beside him, paying just as much attention to what McGonagall was saying. Longbottom. Greengrass. He didn't know them, but he'd seen the list this morning and knew that could only be them since Potter was the last name on the list. He couldn't believe the boy had actually made it into the program. His university results had been dismal compared to some of the other's he'd seen but Dumbledore was a fool and there wasn't much he could do about it – If Potter thought he could float his way through this internship like his father had floated through university then he'd be in for a shock.

Snape sneered at them all, best not to have favourites after all, and nodded at Minerva to continue.

"Malfoy – Labs, I want them all BMP, CBC, electrolytes anything and everything. Granger, she'll need a CT – take her and don't lose her for the love of God she's your responsibility. Potter, Greengrass – rounds." Minerva spoke not looking up from her pager as she made to leave the room – Snape stepped back to let her pass and almost chuckled when he heard the unsteady voice of Longbottom speak up.

"Amm what about me Dr. McGonagall?" Minerva turned to face him, narrowing her eyes at the sight of him standing there as the others got to work.

"Rectal exams Longbottom." Snape smirked and swept out of the room behind her, Potter and Greengrass on his tail.

* * *

"So, you know I'm just such a klutz like, I trip over everything and I have almost no common sense when it comes to like crossing the road and like just you know" Susan smiled up at Hermione and she found herself smiling and nodding back at the girl wondering how on earth she was going to last seven years doing this when she'd barely been able to find the CT not an hour ago. She was broken out of her smiling reverie by the arrival of new voices.

"Oh thank God you're ok Susan. We were so worried when your coach rang us" the older woman said straightening up when she spotted Hermione standing at the foot of the bed watching the scene.

"Oh thank God you're the doctor then so is she ok? Is anything broken? Will she need an operation? Can we take her home?" She turned to smile at her daughter, "You're feeling ok yeah sweetie?" Hermione stared at her for a moment before the woman, Mrs Bones, she assumed raised her eyebrows expectantly at her. Hermione jolted.

"Oh amm. Actually, I'm not her doctor. Well I am her doctor but not like her main doctor. I'll just-" she looked at Susan for a moment and made her decision. She was perfectly safe in a bed with her parents in the room and a nurses' station right outside the door.

I'll go fetch her doctor for you now" she smiled weakly at them all before spinning on her heel and hurrying out of the room running smack into Dr. McGonagall.

"Oh thank God" she muttered and blushed as McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her language, "Susan's parents are here and they have questions. A lot of questions" she muttered, "so should I try and answer them or you or will Dr Snape-" Minerva cut her off.

"Dr. Snape is no longer on the case. It's a neuro one now – the new attending, Dr. Riddle is-" she cut off and walked down the corridor and into the canteen, her eyes darting around until they landed on the head of neuro, "right over there" she said pointing Hermione towards the other side of the room and leaving.

Hermione lifted her head and felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sight of Dr. Riddle.

Dr. Tom Riddle.

"Bloody Hell."

The bastard smirked.


	3. Water under the bridge

"If you're not the one for me

Then I'll come back and bring you to your knees

If you're not the one for me

Why do I hate the idea of being free?"

Still 243 days ago

"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is NOT happening" Hermione repeated to herself as she made her way through the crowded corridors, ignoring the calls of her name until she found herself in an abandoned stairwell and thought she'd escaped.

That is until her pursuer burst into the stairwell with her.

"Hermione." She steeled herself and turned around.

"Dr. Riddle."

"So formal. This morning it was Tom and now it's Dr. Riddle?" He smirked at her and she had an indescribable desire to smack the smug look off his face – she bit the inside of her cheek instead.

"Yes. Well this morning you weren't my boss. Well I suppose technically you were but I didn't know that so technically it doesn't count" she rambled on, her hands waving maniacally about the place. Tom couldn't help but smirk at how wound up she was and how much he was attracted to her in this very moment. He was so caught up in watching her and thinking about how quickly he could get her to an on-call room for a repeat performance of last night that he hadn't noticed she'd stopped ranting until she called him out.

"Stop looking at me like that" she fumed, taking a step back from him.

"Like what?" He asked, his voice dangerously low causing heat to pool between Hermione's legs and a shudder run through her body.

"Like you've seen me naked."

Tom grinned lecherously at her and she threw her hands up in frustration, emitting a low growl before storming off.

* * *

Draco tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Susan Bones' test results. It wasn't incredibly taxing and at least it wasn't rectal exams – he shuddered at the thought and felt a pang of sympathy for the Longbottom fellow. Still he would have enjoyed spending some time with his godfather, even if they wouldn't have been able to have a proper conversation. Not with Potter though. Hermione forced him to spend enough time with that four-eyed git – the blonde he'd been sent with though...

"Malfoy"

"Finally," Draco muttered, snatching the test results out of the lab attendant's hands and scanning the multiple pieces of paper for anything useful. He sighed, turning to find McGonagall at the realisation there was nothing when someone skidded right into him and sent his paper's flying.

"Oh, for fuck's sake-"

"Oh God I am so -"

"Hermione?"

"Draco! Oh, thank God, shit these are the test results. Are they ok? Have you been waiting for these the entire time-" she stopped abruptly when she felt Draco's hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to lift the scattered documents from the floor before standing. "Don't strain yourself Draco."

"You didn't answer!" he replied petulantly.

"Dear God Draco – nothing is wrong. I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all – aren't you feeling a little out of place at all Draco?"

Draco glared at her as he contemplated her obvious lie before straightening himself and striding off. "Malfoy's don't get overwhelmed" he called over his shoulder and Hermione couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips until she realised he'd just left her with all his paperwork.

"Would you wait?"

"Hurry up Granger. Haven't got all day" he drawled as she hurried after him.

Mother wants us to have dinner next Wednesday. Attendance is mandatory" Draco said when she'd caught up to him.

"Obviously" Hermione smirked at her best friend. They were used to Narcissa's bi-weekly dinners at this stage of their lives. When they'd been children they'd both watched their parents get ready for the events and when they'd become teenagers been forced to attend, only managing to get through them with a hidden hip flask. Even attending university three hours away from London hadn't excused them. Draco often joked that nothing would get in the way of his mother and her plans when she put her mind to something.

Hermione, who had known Narcissa for as long as she could remember, agreed.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass followed Dr. Snape as he led both her and the boy, Harry Potter, through the corridors and wards of Hogwarts hospital. She was mesmerised by it all and knew she'd made the right decision in returning home to start her internship here. Edinburgh had been nice, and over the past four years it had been nice. Her friends from university (who'd all taken internships throughout Scotland) had been devastated when she'd decided to leave. Daphne had smiled through the tears, promised to stay in touch over Facebook and tried not to let her doubts scare her as she sat on the train home. They evaporated however, at the sight of her not so little sister bouncing around the platform when she'd stepped off of it.

She sighed wistfully at the memory and tuned back into the conversation that was happening around her, noticing Harry's clenched fist and Dr. Snape's tense stance as argued in hushed whispers with someone.

Daphne had to do a double take when she noticed how similar the man looked to the boy standing next to her.

"Everything apart from the eyes" he whispered, eyeing her. She turned to look at him properly for the first time since they'd met and nodded meekly, embarrassed to have been called out for her staring.

Harry though, had already turned away to continue watching the two grown men quietly argue.

"My mother's eyes" he murmured, his expression taut as he watched the older man stride away.

"Let us continue to hope that her eyes are not the only quality of Lily Evans you inherited Potter" Dr Snape snarled as he grabbed up a chart and walked away, both Daphne and Harry trawling behind him.

* * *

Tom stood in the scrub room and tried to focus on the upcoming surgery to remove his patients tumour. It wouldn't be a difficult surgery – he'd done similar, hundreds of times over the course of his career and never failed, although he'd never had his previous one night's stand in the OR with him either.

Granger. Hermione Granger.

He'd barely believe it when he'd caught her wide-eyed stare in the canteen earlier that day. How likely was it that he'd ever see her again after their goodbye this morning and yet here she was?

He'd never met someone who'd enthralled him so much – no one and nothing had consumed his thoughts the way she had all day, distracting him to the point where he'd inadvertently agreed to attend dinner at Lucius' home on Wednesday evening. When he'd seen her enter the patients room later that day attached, basically, at the hip of who he knew to be the youngest Malfoy, he'd felt an overwhelming desire to punch something or someone. He never knew jealousy would taste so bitter.

"You ready?" McGonagall interrupted, as she stepped up beside him and begun to scrub up. Tom simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, yeah, wonder boy" she joked affectionately. Tom laughed quietly as he shook the excess water from his hands and the thought of Hermione Granger from his head.

* * *

"That was amazing"

"I've never seen anything like that before!"

"Better than rectal exams I'll tell you that"

"Neuro. I'm calling it now. That's my specialty."

Hermione frowned at her fellow interns as they sounded off on Susan Bones surgery, pulling off her scrubs and dragging a t-shirt and denim skirt on. "I mean it was alright" she muttered, slipping into her well-worn Ugg's and shrugging her jacket on – Draco stared at her open- mouthed.

"What?" She asked at his incredulous expression, "I mean yes it was a bit of a surprise to find the tumour was almost twice the size the scans showed and yes I suppose the way he got that bleed under control was impressive especially considering how much blood there was but still, it wasn't that good."

"I'm glad I was able to make such an impression on you Dr. Granger."

Hermione's head whipped round and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Tom, ('Dr. Riddle' she chastised herself mentally), leaning against the doorframe, an arrogant smirk twitching at his lips.

She hoped Draco, who was standing beside her, attributed her blush to embarrassment and couldn't hear how fast her heart was racing – she could only nod when he left with the others, whispering a promise to wait for her in his car as he passed.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked when they were alone. Tom took a step towards her and she took the time to admire him without alcohol impairing her judgement, and good God was she in trouble. She remembered thinking he was attractive last night as they'd torn at each other's clothes in her living room but now, with his hands tucked into the pockets of his navy blue attending scrubs, his scrub shirt snug across his chest and his hair tousled from wearing his cap in surgery for hours, he looked like pure lust.

"I want you to go to dinner with me."

Hermione blinked. "What? Dinner?"

His lips twitched in amusement as he took another step towards her. "Dinner? Usually it's a meal people partake in during the evening, preferably in a restaurant, though I wouldn't object to a more," he paused, looking her up and down as she subconsciously pulled at the hem of her skirt, and licked his lips, "intimate setting. I'm sure the dessert would be much sweeter."

Hermione was surprised her heart hadn't jumped out of her chest, the rate it was racing. For the second time in as many hours she could feel heat pooling between her legs at the implication of his words.

It was obvious to Hermione though that Tom Riddle was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted and that he expected her to fall at his feet and agree. She hardened her resolve.

"No" she spoke confidently, tugging the bobble out of her hair and straightening the strap of the bag of her shoulder, "It's inappropriate."

"So is what you can do with your tongue but you won't hear me complaining" he leered at her.

Hermione stared at him in shock for several moments as a blush she was sure would be permanent tingled across her entire body. "Oh my God" she stammered out, as he chuckled quietly, dashing from the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"SURPRISE" Pansy yelled as soon as Hermione burst through the front door quietly followed by Draco and Harry.

"Thank God" Hermione said, pulling Pansy into a tight hug. "Please tell me you brought wine?" Pansy pulled back with a smirk.

"Fridge"

"I love you. YOU Pansy, are my best friend" Hermione called over her shoulder as she slouched into the kitchen leaving her bag, jacket and boots in a trail behind her. Pansy watched, amused before turning to Draco.

"Bad Day?" She asked her eyebrow quirked.

"Not really" Draco shrugged, dropping his bag where he stood before following his best friend into the kitchen. Pansy turned to look at Harry, swallowing the saliva she was lucky hadn't started drooling out of her mouth, at the sight of him.

"Potter" she sneered, smiling at him. Harry cocked his head to the side, glanced at the kitchen door and winked at her just as Hermione and Draco re-entered the hall, arms loaded with alcohol.

"Parkinson" he smirked.

"Oh God not this again" Draco moaned quietly to Hermione, who only laughed at his painful expression.


	4. Closer

_"All you think of lately is getting underneath me_

 _All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

 _Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_

 _Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer"_

 **237 Days Ago**

Hermione really didn't want to go to dinner at Malfoy Manor. She loved Narcissa like a mother – loved her cooking just as much but the thought of climbing out of the shower within the next five minutes so that she and Draco could make it in time, was making her tear up. They'd just finished an eighteen-hour shift – Narcissa had been an intern once, didn't she remember how horrific it had been?

When she eventually drifted into her room and found Pansy lounging on her bed, dressed for more than a lazy night on the sofa. She mentally kicked herself – she'd seen Harry changing into a fancy shirt when they'd been leaving work, she should have known.

"Hot date?" Pansy's eyes snapped up from the magazine she'd been flicking through and narrowed.

"Not at all" she said, waving a hand in dismissal of the question. Hermione smirked and moved to her wardrobe to find something to wear – as much as she'd enjoy pulling on her sweats, she knew Narcissa would frown disapprovingly at her all evening.

"I asked Daphne to move in."

"And?"

"She said yeah. Just got to let her parents know and she'll be in within the week" Hermione mumbled pulling a plum dress over her head and bending down to find a pair of shoes to match, specifically her thigh highs.

"Yay more boxes to unpack" Pansy exclaimed sarcastically.

Hermione turned to look at her friend, her own eyes narrowing when she saw clearly what her friend was wearing, "Are those my boots?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine.

* * *

"This dress is way shorter than I remember" Hermione mumbled, tugging on the hem of said dress, as Draco drove them to his parents.

"It's always been that short, normally you're just too drunk to notice" Draco snarked – Hermione scowled at him.

"Shut up" she grumbled, finally giving up on her attempt to pull the dress down to show less thigh. She brightened up considerably though, as they drove up the driveway of Malfoy Manor and spotted a Porsche already parked - She turned to look at Draco.

"Did you get a new car and not tell me?" She gasped, jumping out of the range rover as soon as Draco stopped and quickly made her way over to it, her fingers gliding over the bonnet as she admired it.

Draco frowned and murmured a quiet "no" but Hermione was so caught up in excitement she didn't hear him.

"You have got to take me home in this Draco" she squealed excitedly turning to face him.

"I'd be delighted to take you home in _my car_ Dr. Granger"

Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sound of his voice and turned to find Tom striding out of the front door towards them.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was happy to have both her children home, even if she had only given birth to one of them. Hermione was as much her child as he was, especially after everything that had happened to the Grangers.

She had been devastated to wake from Draco's birth to find that she'd needed to have an emergency hysterectomy – that she'd never be able to provide a sibling for her son. It had taken years of therapy to finally accept the fact and when her and Lucius had connected with the Grangers and met Hermione, Narcissa realised that perhaps she didn't need to give birth to a second child for Draco to have a sibling.

But as she watched Draco snatch up a glass of whiskey, a scowl marring his usually beautiful face and Hermione drink her glass of wine as though it was water, she wondered if perhaps it had been a mistake to push for a dinner when they were both only at the beginning of their internships.

"Are you ok? You're looking a little pale love?" She murmured to Hermione when she'd made her way across the room. Hermione turned, looking a little shocked to find her so close but smiled and shook her head, leaning into Narcissa's embrace.

"Just a little tired. We just finished an eighteen-hour shift" she yawned, "haven't been to bed yet."

"God Hermione! No wonder you look pale. I'm sorry love I should have realised how exhausted you'd both be, not forced a mandatory dinner on you."

Hermione looked scandalised. "And miss your infamous lamb 'Cissa" she smirked, glancing about the room before looking at her once again, "I think not."

* * *

Draco was pissed, both figuratively and literally. He should have known that his father, head of the board at Hogwarts, would have invited Dr. Riddle to an intimate "family" dinner without actually asking said members of the family. Draco had been busting his arse all week in attempt to impress the man but nothing seemed to be working – even Longbottom, who'd spent most of the week performing rectal exams, seemed to be having an easier time of it than him.

Hermione had listened to him bemoan his feelings on the matter for the whole week, but she hadn't exactly been helpful, in fact she seemed to have nothing good to say about the man.

 _"I just don't understand why he doesn't like me" Draco grumbled as they drove home after one particularly gruelling shift. Hermione hummed but didn't say anything._

 _"Is that all you have to say on the matter 'hmmmm'? Why don't you care for his opinion by the way - I know you read about his_ _advances in neurology - I saw the journals on your laptop."_

 _Hermione snapped her head towards him but didn't say anything for a few moments._

 _"I just..._ _he's_ _not at all what I expected is all" she shrugged, "I don't see why his opinion matters so much to you."_

 _Draco groaned, "because he's the best. And Malfoys deserve the best."_

 _She'd laughed at him for that._

Draco scowled at the memory, stabbing his lamb violently, scraping his plate in the process. He'd had to turn down a "date" with a sure thing earlier on because of this dinner, something he'd actually been looking forward to.

He downed his glass of wine and took a stab at his potatoes.

* * *

Tom was trying not to stare, he really was. But the way Hermione was eating the chocolate soufflé Narcissa had served for dessert, was obscene. How had nobody else not noticed that she was practically fellating the spoon, and her moans of pleasure. _Dear God_ , he hadn't heard them in a week and already he could feel his erection straining against his boxers.

She hadn't let herself be cornered by him since the incident in the staircase and it was bothering him. She was under his skin, though he reckoned he too was under hers considering her behaviour. He found her self-control amazing and wished he could have some of it – he'd been caught staring in her direction on more than one occasion by Severus and he wasn't sure how many more excuses he could come up with on the spot.

He realised, perhaps a moment too late, that Lucius was speaking to him about the prospect of a clinical trial and immediately began to recite the procedure for an appendectomy, in the hope of easing the pain in his crotch.

Oh yes, he'd definitely be insisting on giving her a _ride_ home.

* * *

Hermione was re-discovering her love for wine, something she'd barely drank through university instead favouring tequila and vodka. But tonight, as she finished her fourth glass and started to pour her fifth, all while actively avoiding Tom Riddle's stare, Draco's haughty expression and Narcissa's worried glances, she began to appreciate how relaxed wine made her feel.

Maybe not so relaxed though because she was still fidgeting with the hem of her dress. It is definitely shorter than she remembered. It also appears to have become much tighter than it was two hours ago when she put it on and she knows Draco is annoyed with their current company – it doesn't help that he's constantly bringing _him_ up in conversation and Hermione's mind replays the night she slept with him over and over until she's sure her face is flush with arousal. How Draco hasn't noticed is a miracle.

Hermione was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realise Draco himself had had a lot to drink, Narcissa was passing her a coat, mumbling plans about coffee over the weekend as she did and she was being pushed towards the door by a firm hand on the small of her back until it was too late and she's walking towards the Porsche she admired earlier by her boss.

"You're very quiet."

Hermione dragged her eyes from the window to look at Tom. He was wearing a suit, though the top few buttons were undone and she had a glimpse of his chest (which she remembers is very, very firm). He's so handsome it hurts and Hermione tears her eyes from him less she says (or does) something embarrassing.

"Long day" she mumbled as her eyes fell shut and she felt the car speed up. A small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the day Lucius took her and Draco to see the F1 at Silverstone and she fell in love with fast cars.

She's was exhausted.

* * *

Tom spent a good five minutes just staring at Hermione as she slept in the passenger seat of his car once he pulled up to her house. He couldn't help himself – all week he had watched how she dealt with situations and wrangled her fellow interns. How she paid attention to everything everyone said regardless of their position – she was so eager for any and all information, that he wondered how she coped.

"Hermione" he whispered into her ear as he leaned over and gently shook her, "sweetheart?"

She didn't waken, only snuggling into the seat more, her left leg creeping up underneath her and Tom sighed as he got out of the car and made his way to her side.

He didn't answer any of the questions the black-haired girl threw him when he walked in the front door with Hermione still sleeping in his arms but thanked her when she eventually led him to what he assumed was Hermione's room.

"I'm just going to leave this door open" she mumbled, giving Tom a hard look that dared him to try anything – he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

When he had laid Hermione down on her bed, slipped the thigh high boots she'd been wearing off and pulled the blanket up over her he sat for a moment stroking the hair out of her face.

"Ahem" a voice from the door spoke and Tom sighed and leaned forward to give Hermione a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning. They'll be no more avoiding me missy" he whispered affectionately before making his way out of the room.

He stopped though, a smirk spreading across his face when he heard her murmur "Tom" in her sleep.


	5. I will Wait

_"But I'll kneel down_  
 _Wait for now_  
 _And I'll kneel down_  
 _Know my ground_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you"_

Mumford and Sons _– "I will wait"_

* * *

 **236 Days Ago**

Hermione wasn't sure what time it was but she knew that it was going to take more than a few ibuprofen to shift the hangover that was currently destroying her. She groaned and rolled over in her bed, not bothering to open her eyes, only to feel somebody in the bed beside her. She scrunched her eyes up in thought, trying to remember what exactly had happened last night.

"Tom?" she murmured quietly, carefully opening one eye to squint at the figure beside her. She wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or disappointed to find only Pansy, lying on her side and giving her a determined look.

"Nope." Hermione muttered and turned back around only to be pulled flat onto her back by pansy's hand.

"Yes" she smirked, pulling herself into a sitting position and passing Hermione a glass of water which she downed immediately.

"Do we have to?" Hermione moaned, pulling the duvet up to cover almost her entire body, only her eyes peeking over the edge of it. Pansy grinned.

"Oh yes! We most certainly do have to talk about _Tom_ " she teased. Hermione groaned and shuffled further down the bed.

* * *

 **228 Days Ago**

Draco couldn't believe his luck when he rounded a corner and found Hermione being mooned over by Longbottom. The sight of Longbottom stuttering through a conversation with his best friend – staring at the tiny amount of cleavage her scrub top showed at the same time, while Hermione continued to read a journal of his mother's that she'd been attached to since receiving it; completely oblivious to Longbottom, was hilarious to him.

Normally it would have bothered him that someone was leering at his best friend, practically his sister, as if she was a piece of meat but Longbottom was so –

"Draco!"

Draco snapped from his thoughts to see Hermione giving him a curious look. He wiggled his eyebrows at her like he'd taken to the past week anytime she was in Neville's company and smirked at the glare she gave him.

"Did you need something?" she asked in a tight voice.

Her question brought him back to reality, "Shit! Yeah McGonagall wants us" he nodded – Hermione's eyes widened and she flew out of her seat, dragging Longbottom up with her.

"Well why didn't you say so? You've been standing there like a zombie for about five minutes" she gasped as she pushed past him and hurried round the corner he'd just come round.

* * *

Tom hated conferences. He always had. They were, in his opinion, both a waste of time and money. A whole weekend dedicated to schmoozing and finding out information that would be easier digested in a succinct essay. He had in his youth and naivety, been excited to attend his first one until he realised most people spent the weekend drinking and lapping up any adoration they could.

He hated being schmoozed by people as much as he hated watching people do it. There was something about the way people slithered up to him in the hopes of tearing him away from his current position for more money or more freedom – just more, and it always rankled him how easily some people could be manipulated.

He might have hated this one a little more than all the others since Dumbledore had basically forced him to attend. He'd barely been home five minutes after leaving Hermione, sound asleep in her bed after the Malfoy dinner, when his laptop had alerted him to an email. An email from Dumbledore requesting his presence, along with Black and Potter to a conference in Paris that would focus on all three of their specialties – Neuro, Plastics and Cardio.

It had been a week of listening to James and Sirius prattle on about the old days, Sirius moaning about missing Remus and James scarpering off every evening with a different, sometimes multiple French women and leaving him at the mercy of Sirius' teasing – something he hadn't had to endure since university.

 _"_ _Aww is Riddle Diddle not gonna get any tonight" Sirius smirked at Tom over the edge of his whiskey glass._

 _Tom rolled his eyes at his friend and downed his own drink, but didn't grace him with a dignified response._

 _"_ _You're drunk" he smirked._

 _Sirius sighed, "I miss my Moony."_

 _"_ _Nope. Not going to sit here and listen to you go on about Remus" he said and stood from the table. He heard Sirius shout "You're no fun" from across the hotel bar._

He was glad to escape back to reality where interns were afraid and tumours needed debunked - he hadn't even been able to torture Hermione with text messages or phone calls since he didn't even have her phone number, something he planned on rectifying as soon as he got back to Hogwarts.

He'd missed her.

He was in fact so eager to return to Hogwarts that he didn't even bother going home on his way back from the airport, instead leaving his luggage in the car and practically skipping into the ER. His smile dropped though, when he encountered the carnage that was before him. A packed ER with bloody patients on gurneys everywhere.

He took a deep breath and stepped into trauma room one.

* * *

Hermione hated Dr. Avery. HATED. She was sure the man was a hack – he definitely wanted to hack the patient that was lying in the bed beneath them, to death with his invasive and totally incorrect method of treatment.

"You're wrong" she gritted out between her teeth, ignoring how Harry was pulling on her sleeve in an attempt to warn her against going toe –to – toe with the deputy head of Neuro, "they don't need a twelve hour procedure, where you attempt to find a tumour that more than likely doesn't even exist without even a CT to hand, they need a CT and bore holes to decompress the skull and then maybe, maybe, they might need to have a twelve hour operation to remove a tumour which is unlikely seen as they're only in this position because of a car accident and have no prior history of acting strangely or having severe migraines or loss of sight" she hissed in one breath, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You're right" a voice came from the back of the room - Dr. Avery smirked at her obviously recognising it, "Dr. Granger" the voice continued and Avery's smirk fell, Hermione's grew and the nurses and other interns present, moved aside so Dr. Riddle could move further into the room.

Hermione felt her heartrate increase when she saw him, though he paid no heed to her.

"I think I'll be taking over Avery" he said, snatching the chart out of the other man's arms and ignoring the way he stormed from the room. "Not even sending the patient for a CT" he grumbled under his breath, though Hermione was sure only her and Harry were standing close enough to actually hear him. "Well" he uttered, looking up from the chart to find at least six pairs of eyes on him, "the ER is full. Don't you all have jobs to do?"

Hermione smarted, along with the other interns and nurses and made to leave.

"Not you Dr. Granger. Seen as you're clearly more able than my deputy, you can stay and assist?"

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed, "Seriously?"

* * *

"You did well."

Tom tried to ignore how the tiny smile she had from his compliment, made him feel and continued scrubbing, "Haver you though much about your specialty?" he asked turning his attention back to his hands and the soap and the hot water.

"Not really" Hermione muttered, shaking her hands and drying them off, "I've only been an intern for a month and this was the first surgery I actually felt useful in."

Tom nodded and hummed non-comital, turning his own tap off and drying his hands.

"Well, have you thought more about coming to dinner with me at least?" he asked looking up in time to see her smile transform into a scowl – he smirked innocently, "What?"

"You know what" she grumbled and Tom had to stop his hands from reaching out and grasping her face. He opened his mouth to speak again but she'd already stormed out of the room. Tom sighed and followed her but when he exited the room she was no-where in sight.

Potter Jr. was though.

"Ahh Dr. Potter. I was wondering if you perhaps had Dr. Granger's number. I want to congratulate her on a job well done and she rushed off before I had a chance" he smiled.

Harry glanced at him for a moment before pulling out his phone, "Sure."

* * *

 **Ding**

Hermione glared at her phone from her position in bed and glanced at Draco, who was thankfully still sleeping, before reaching across to her night stand and looking at the message on her phone.

 _Dinner?_

She smiled slyly and was thankful Draco wasn't awake to make fun of the look on her face.

* * *

 **219 Days Ago**

Harry frowned at Hermione as she once again, ignored her lunch and sat smiling and blushing at her phone, before glancing at Daphne and Malfoy to see if they'd noticed – if they had they hadn't mentioned it to him.

"You're turning into my father" he moaned. Hermione's head snapped up at that, and she blushed before putting her phone face down in front of her.

"Sorry" she mumbled, finally taking a bite of her lunch. "How's Pansy?" she asked, smirking at him as she took a drink and glanced at her phone as it vibrated.

"Shut up" he grumbled, going back to his own lunch and ignoring her when she picked her phone back up again.

* * *

Hermione had had a shit day. There was no other word for it. She and Daphne had spent most of the day with Dr.'s Snape and Black, as they worked on a patient that had been severely burned in a house fire. They had thought that because they'd managed to get the patient into an OR quickly enough that they would be able to save them.

It hadn't mattered.

Hermione and Daphne had huddled together in the back seat of Draco's car as he'd driven them home and cried about how unfair it was, how young the patient had been, how they'd had their whole lives ahead of them. Draco and Theo, who was joining Draco for a drink, hadn't said a word the whole way home and Draco had given her a tight hug and told her to call him if she wanted company later on, but also that he'd text Pansy and she had a bottle of tequila waiting for them – Hermione wasn't sure she'd ever love Draco more than in that moment.

She'd had a shower and was cuddled up on the sofa with Daphne and Pansy when she decided to text Tom. They'd been texting all week and even though he hadn't asked her to dinner again since that first message, she knew he still wanted to take her; she knew by the looks he'd been giving her all week too that dinner wasn't the only thing he had on his mind either and had had to look away every time because she was incredibly tempted to just give into him.

"Texting lover boy?" Pansy asked, not taking her eyes off the movie they'd stuck on. Hermione glanced at Daphne before glaring at her.

"No. Shut up" she muttered, unlocking her phone and bringing up her messages.

She was about to text Tom and tell him that yes, she'd love to go to dinner when her phone dinged.

 **It wasn't Tom.**

 _Hey. I'm back in London and thought we could meet up for dinner? I haven't seen you in a while, it would be nice to catch up._

 _Let me know, Victor._

"Fuck."


	6. We are never ever getting back together

"We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

\- Taylor Swift, _'We are never ever ever getting back together'_

* * *

 **218 Days A go**

"You can't tell me you're honestly going to meet him, are you?" Draco fumed at Hermione as she continued to eat her sandwich and ignored the glare he was giving her.

"Yes."

Draco tossed his own half-eaten sandwich onto the plate in front of him, pushing it away as he did, "After everything he did?" He hissed at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at his tone, but he didn't apologise for it, continuing to only glare at her for what he deemed, stupidity.

"I'm going with you."

Her eyes narrowed at him, and if Draco didn't know her so well, didn't consider her not only his best friend, but his sister, then he would have been wary of challenging her.

The way she opened her mouth to protest, but eventually snapped it shut again, told him that she knew he'd just show up announced anyway if he didn't have her permission.

* * *

 **215 Days ago**

"Wasn't satisfied with a coffee date?" Draco asked Hermione as he led her into the new French bistro that had opened up down the road from the hospital.

Hermione didn't answer him, but she did throw an annoyed glare over her shoulder at him, before she turned to the waiter and smiled at him.

"Hi, table for three, Granger."

"Of course, miss. If you'll just follow me." Hermione nodded and handed him her coat, before hooking her arm through Draco's and following the man. She was nervous about seeing Viktor – they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. Hermione winced as she remembered exactly the last time she'd seen him. She was brought back to reality though by Draco.

"Mother. Father."

Hermione looked up to see Narcissa and Lucius sitting at a table, with an empty third place setting, and smiled at the couple, embracing them both when they stood.

"Darling's" Narcissa said quietly, "you both look lovely. Join us, won't you?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed when Draco answered for both of them, smirking at Hermione.

"We can't unfortunately. We're here to meet Krum."

"Viktor?" Narcissa asked, turning to look at Hermione, clearly shocked, "Really? And he wanted to see both of you?" She asked, turning back to look at Draco, one impeccably groomed eyebrow raised. Hermione smirked at her best friend who was avoiding his mother's gaze and doing his best to seem interested in something behind her.

"Oh look. Is that Dr. Riddle?" He asked and Hermione turned to look. Sure, enough there he was, striding towards them, carefully weaving his way through the tables and never taking his eyes off his phone.

Hermione felt sick. She'd been avoiding him and ignoring his texts for the past few days, ever since this whole business of Viktor had come up and ruined her. She was lucky, McGonagall had been assigned to other attendings so it hadn't exactly been difficult to do so.

She felt her phone vibrate at the same moment he slipped his phone into his pocket and looked up to see them all staring at him.

"Hermione. Draco. Joining us?" He asked, looking to Lucius for the answer.

Lucius shook his head, "Unfortunately no. They have a prior arrangement this evening -"

"Yes. We do so, we'll just be off. 'Cissa, Lucius we'll see you later. Dr Riddle" she said quickly, nodding at them all and attempting to drag Draco away before things got any more awkward.

"Hermione?"

"Please God just strike me down right now" she muttered under her breath before turning to see Viktor making his way towards him, a smile on his face until he caught sight of Draco.

Draco smirked at her, laced his fingers through her own and turned to face Viktor, a wide grin plastered across his face, "Excuse us" he said to his bemused parents and a confused Tom, before he led Hermione over to the table the waiter had spent the past few minutes hovering around, an increasingly angry Viktor Krum following behind them.

Narcissa watched them all sit down with an amused smile before she re-joined the conversation at her own table.

* * *

"How are you?" Hermione asked, taking a gulp of the wine Draco had ordered and wiping her sweaty palms on the skirt of her dress, all the while praying that the night would get better. Perhaps she could leave the restaurant with some of her dignity still intact.

"I'm fine" he said harshly and Hermione chanced a look at Draco beside her, whose fists were clenching on his knees, beneath the table. She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently, hoping he would relax – she knew how much he wanted to hit Viktor for the way he'd treated her in the past.

"I see you and Malfoy are still together" he spat viciously. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, but it didn't deter him, "I didn't take you for the type of girl to stay in a relationship with someone who clearly doesn't trust you enough to go to dinner with your ex-boyfriend alone" he ranted, sneering at her all the while.

Hermione blinked once. Then again, just to make sure that the person in front of her was someone that she had, at one point in time thought she would spend the rest of her life with.

Draco stood suddenly and pulled Viktor up from his seat by his shirt. Viktor glared at him.

"Apologise" Draco hissed, even as Hermione attempted to break them up and pull Draco back into his chair, but Viktor had already shrugged Draco off and was getting up to leave.

"No" he snorted, throwing a twenty pound note down on the table, "I hope you're both very happy together" he said before turning and leaving, a dozen set of eyes on him – Toms, Lucius' and Narcissa's, included.

Hermione stared in shock after him before turning back to look at Draco, who had finally sat back down.

"Prick" he murmured, downing his own drink and starling a laugh out of Hermione, who threw her arms around her best friend and hugged him tightly.

"I love you" she murmured into his chest.

"Obviously" he drawled, "Let's get you home yeah? Order Chinese food and drink a considerable amount of tequila?"

Hermione was already getting up, "We can torture Pansy about Harry too" she said, taking his hand and leading him to the entrance so they could collect their coats.

Draco sighed dramatically, "Fine. But only because I enjoy torturing her, not because I am in anyway interested in her relationship with Potter" he grimaced.

Hermione smirked up at him.

"Want to go say goodnight to my parents?" He asked, as she pulled the coat the waitress had finally handed to her.

Hermione froze for a second, she'd completely forgotten they were there with Tom, before she shook her head, "No. You go on though. Tell your mum I'll call her during the week, I'll just meet you at the car" she said already moving towards the door.

If Draco noticed her behaviour was odd, he didn't say anything.

* * *

So – **Read 22.38**

That was your ex? **\- Read 22.38**

Hermione squinted at her phone, and ignored the drunk calls of Daphne and Draco to put it down and enjoy Pansy's drunk attempt at karaoke.

Hmmmmmmm **– Sent 22.40**

He didn't seem too happy to see Malfoy **– Read 22.42**

Hermione snorted, and drained the last of the tequila from the bottle she'd been nursing for the past hour before she concentrated on her typing.

Probly cuz the last tome he seen him was nk8 in my bed 😉 **– Sent 22.44**

* * *

 **214 Days ago**

Hermione had spent a lot of time being hungover in her life. She and Draco had been sneaking out to parties and getting drunk since they'd been fifteen and when they'd been at university -

Well, they'd been barred from a lot of pubs and clubs for their juvenile and drunk behaviour and had had to retreat to a rundown little pub called the 'Hog's Head' whenever they'd wanted a pint.

So, Hermione was used to waking up with a hangover.

Maybe not a hangover of this magnitude, where she couldn't even open her eyes and had to feel along the furniture and the walls of the house to even make it to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach.

When she made it out of the bathroom, and managed to throw on some clothes to head to work in, it was too find Harry smiling brightly and lecturing Draco and Daphne on the dangers of alcohol poisoning.

"Oh look, here's Sleeping Beauty" he said, though it sounded more like he was screeching.

"Harry please" she murmured, stepping forward and pulling both Draco and Daphne up from the couch, "I love you but if you don't stop screaming I'm going to have to kill you."

Harry snorted, but didn't say anything else, as he took his hungover friends and helped them out to his car while Hermione quickly ran around the living room and gathered her own keys, purse, phone and shoved them into her bag without a second glance.

* * *

McGonagall took one look at them and threw them into the pit.

"A bag of Saline each" she hissed at them before stalking off, leaving a nervous Neville and an ecstatic Harry to insert the needles.

"Thanks Neville" she murmured quietly to her friend, lying back on the soft bed and digging about in her bag for her phone, when he'd successfully, on the first try, inserted her butterfly.

"I swear to God Potter" Draco hissed, "If you don't stop faffing around and insert the bloody needle -"

"What?" Harry asked, "Your father will hear about it?"

Hermione couldn't help it, she burst into laughter.

She was still wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to calm down when she opened up her text messages from the previous evening and saw not only who she'd been texting but also what she'd been texting him about.

* * *

 _ **3 years, 7 months and 22 days ago**_

 _Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of Draco's heart beating. She'd finally calmed down enough to try and get some sleep after spending the night with Narcissa and Draco at the hospital with her mother._

 _Her mother, who was suffering from severe Alzheimer's and lived in a home and had slipped on some water when she'd been left unattended for a few minutes and -_

 _She was lucky. Lucky she only had a concussion._

 _But Hermione had been terrified and it was only thanks to Narcissa and Draco that she'd even managed to put on such a brave face for the past twelve hours. She didn't even want to think about what kind of state she'd be in if she didn't have such a strong support system._

 _She was just dozing off, cuddled into Draco's side as she was, when the door to her bedroom burst open and her boyfriend of three years, who she hadn't even thought about in the past twelve hours, Viktor stormed in._

 _He took one look at her cuddled into Draco, who just happened to be topless and under the blanket with her, before he started ranting._

 _"I knew it! I knew you were sleeping together. No-one is as close to the best friend as you two are. God I'm such an idiot" he spouted off, pacing around Hermione's room and grabbing anything he could see that was his._

 _Hermione and Draco were both shocked into silence and lay there watching him as he bad-mouthed them, went on about how he never should have trusted her, never should have looked at engagement rings._

 _When he left, storming out of the room and leaving both of them staring after him in bewilderment, Hermione turned to Draco._

 _They both burst out laughing, until it was no longer funny and she was sobbing hysterically in Draco's arms, while he promised to punch the next guy that made her feel like this._

* * *

"I see you're still alive then" Tom murmured quietly into Hermione's ear, enjoying the way her eyes widened as she recognised his voice.

She was the only one left in the pit. Tom had seen both Draco and Daphne with McGonagall a few hours ago, after listening to her tirade about incompetent interns and tequila earlier that morning.

"What do you want?" She mumbled, closing her eyes again and pulling the blanket someone had draped across her, over her head.

"Dinner."

"Jesus Mary and Joseph" he heard her mutter under the blanket, before she pulled it back and quickly sat up in the bed.

"Fine. When?" She asked, scraping her hair into a ponytail and slipping her trainers on.

Tom smirked at her, "Now."

"Now?" She whispered incredulously, "But I look like shit."

"Hermione" he said, coming to kneel at her feet and taking her hands in his, "You can have a shower here, get dressed in the fresh set of clothes, _I know you have_ tucked in your locker and come to dinner with me. And you do not look like _shit_ sweetheart."

Hermione glared at him, before she nodded sharply and stood.

"Ok. But only because I'm hungry. Not because it's a date or anything" she said.

"Of course not" Tom grinned.


	7. Intermission

**Present Day**

Tom smirked at James as they stepped back from the operating table and watched the interns and residents step in to close up the patient they'd just spent the last several hours operating on.

"I told you we could do it" he whispered to his friend, mindful of the others concentration.

James rolled his eyes and removed his glasses to rub them, "hmmmm. Fancy a pint?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. Hermione isn't done till midnight tonight. We can head to the leaky and then I can meet her here when she's done" he said following the other man into the scrub room.

"Ooooh Hermione" James teased, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"Shut up Potter" Tom sighed, smiling all the while.

* * *

Both men exited the room together, both in their own worlds thinking about their patients and the evening ahead when Tom slipped and only managed to not fall down thanks to James' quick refelexes.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled, blanching when he looked down and saw a puddle of blood.

He glanced up at James, who was frowning in consternation at the sight and followed his gaze to see the blood leading into an OR further down the hall.

"It's probably nothing" James said, even as he started towards the door.

Tom felt the thought of a quiet pint with his friend evaporate as he followed the other man.

They both stepped into the OR to discover mania.

Malfoy, Potter, Nott, Greengrass and Lestrange looked up from where they were all standing arguing over a patient.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" James hissed taking a step forward.

The room went silent, which is when Tom heard the machine the patient was hooked up to flatlining. He moved past his friend, not seeing the glances that Draco and Harry shared as he did and took the paddles from the Greengrass girl's hands, charged to 300 and shocked the patient three times before he heard the machine register the heartbeat.

He sighed and turned to look at the quiet room.

"What is going on?" He asked, irritated at their inaction and also confused as to why five interns, not even residents were operating alone.

"Theres been an incident Sir" Nott replied carefully and Tom turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Someone entered the hospital" Draco began carefully, swallowing the obvious lump in his throat, "and began shooting."

Tom shared a quick glance with James.

"What?"

"Someone entered the hosp-"

"I know what you said" Tom hissed at Lestrange, who blanched under the other man's tone, "I am just having a hard time comprehending it."

Lestrange nodded quickly, and silently.

"We didn't know what else to do. We couldn't find McGonagall or Dumbledore or any other attending," Daphne said, "and we couldn't just leave her to bleed out on the floor of the canteen" she insisted, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

Tom frowned at her, "of course not" he said carefully, "do you know who it is?"

Tom didn't notice that no-one had replied for a few seconds.

But when he did -

He moved around the table, shoving both Draco and Harry out of the way as they attempted to stop him from pulling back the sheet that covered the patients face.

 _No No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _No_ _N-_

Was the only word running through his head until he pushed past both young men and pulled the sheet back to reveal a pale and bloody and intubated face.

 **Hermione's face.**


	8. Ignition

"Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on coke and rum (rum)  
I'm like so what I'm drunk (drunk)  
It's the freakin' weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun (fun)"

R Kelly - _"Ignition"_

* * *

 **214 Days ago**

"You could stop looking so pleased with yourself you know" Hermione said, watching him in the reflection of the window she was staring out of, as he sped through London in his Porsche.

Hermione wasn't sure how they'd managed to not be stopped by the police for the many red lights Tom was running at the last second, but she was damned if she was going to say anything about it to him. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked, finally turning in her seat to look at him.

Tom had been correct in his assumption that she'd had a spare set of clothes in her locker, a dark green, knee-length, long-sleeved, open backed dress that she'd planned on wearing to lunch with Narcissa later on in the week to be precise. She'd groaned when she'd seen that it was the only thing that she could wear and she'd cursed Narcissa repeatedly for her absolute refusal to be seen with her _'daughter'_ in something as common as jeans, as she'd pulled off her scrubs, slipped into it and thrown her hair up into a loose bun.

She'd avoided eye-contact with Tom when she'd emerged from the locker-room blushing and missed how tense his jaw was.

" _Clos Maggiore"_ he answered without pre-amble. Hermione stared at him in shock.

"What?" He asked when she hadn't said anything after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry" she said slowly, "for a second I thought you said _Clos Maggiore."_

"I did."

Silence. Tom glanced at Hermione when he pulled up in front of the restaurant, an amused smirk pulling at his lips as Hermione blinked at him. "Shall we?"

* * *

"How did you manage to get us into one of the busiest and most illustrious restaurants in London on a Friday night without a reservation?" She asked him, once they'd been seated.

Tom took a sip of his whiskey and smirked across the table at her, "Who said I didn't have reservations?" He asked innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Tom laughed quietly, opening his menu, but not taking his eyes off of her, "I know the owner. Saved his wife's life a few years ago" he said dismissively, like it was no big deal, "and so he always has a table available for me whenever I might need it."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her own wine. It was so easy to forget that she was sitting in the presence of a world-renown surgeon who had travelled the world and wrote numerous articles and saved countless lives. He was, and had been Tom to her, before he had been Dr. Riddle.

"So, you bring a lot of your dates here then?" She asked quietly, finally looking through the menu.

"Thought this wasn't a date?" He asked and Hermione's head snapped up, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at her slip, to see him smirking at her.

"It's not" she murmured quietly, lifting the menu so he couldn't see how red her face was.

* * *

Their "not a date" date passes so quickly Hermione can't quite believe that they're one of the last couples left in the restaurant when a waiter passes their table and attempts to discreetly let them know that they're closed.

They've spent the past few hours talking – just talking. About any and everything. Hermione knows how Tom did his internship at Hogwarts but left after an unfortunate incident (though he doesn't go into detail about what happened) and how he spent some time abroad working under Gellert Grindelwald.

 _"The man was a revolutionary in his time" he said, cutting his steak into smaller bites, "but he'd grown complacent. He didn't appreciate the newer techniques."_

Tom knows that Hermione only came back to London because of Draco. That they'd decided when they were ten that they were going to be doctors like their parents, that they'd been planning to work at Hogwarts for almost their entire lives.

 _"You're close then?"_

 _Hermione looked up from the strawberry cheesecake the waitress had recommended at his question and put the spoon down._

 _"He's my person." She said calmly, hoping her tone would reflect how serious she was being, "he's been there for me through everything since we were five years old and I know_ ** _he's_** _the one who'll be with me through everything I've yet to go through. If I murdered_ _somebody, he's the one I would call to help me drag the body across the living room floor."_

 _Tom smirked, "So close?"_

 _Hermione had grinned at him and eaten the bite of cheesecake, taking care to slowly remove the spoon from her mouth._

"I had a lovely time" Hermione sighed, when Tom pulled up in front of her house. She could see the lights on in the living room and presumed that Daphne had made it home after their hellish day.

"Yeah" Tom murmured, turning in his seat to look at her, "it was a great 'not a date' date" he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and undid her seatbelt, "never going to let me forget that are you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Depends. Go on a proper date with me?" He asked as she got out of the car.

Hermione smirked, "Bye Tom" she called walking the short distance to her front door.

* * *

Pansy leapt back from the window when she saw Hermione get out of the car and jumped over the back of the couch, landing between Harry and Daphne who both looked at her weirdly.

"What are you-"

"Shut up" she hissed just as Hermione walked in through the front door and into the living room, a dazed smile on her face. Pansy smirked at her.

"Good date?"

Hermione scowled at her, even as both Harry and Daphne began to ask her questions.

"You were on a date-"

"I didn't know you were seein-"

"It wasn't a date" Hermione muttered, slipping her boots off and grabbing a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, avoiding all their gazes, "what are you all doing anyway?"

"Oh" Daphne said, sitting up straighter, "well we thought we could have a party, you know a house-warming. And then Harry mentioned that your birthday was coming up and we thought we could have a joint one. If that's ok, I mean it's your house, perhaps, I knew we should have checked with you first" she trailed off ignoring Pancy's eye roll and Harrys amused expression, her focus solely on Hermione who was only staring at her.

"It's fine Daph" she smiled standing from her chair and grabbing her bag, "It's your house too. You don't have to ask."

Pansy nudged Daphne with her shoulder, "told you" she murmured.

"Malfoy's in your room" Harry called as Hermione exited the room and Pansy laughed when she heard Hermione growl.

"Of course, he is."

* * *

"Where were you?"

"Why hello Draco, it's nice to see you too. I see you've made yourself comfortable in my bed _again_ " Hermione drawled sarcastically as she pulled her hair out and stepped into the ensuite to change into a pair of pyjamas.

"The flat's too quiet" he called into the bathroom, pulling Hermione's side of the bed covers down so she could hop straight into bed next to him, "besides, I know you don't really mind when I stay over."

"Which is why I keep a pair of pyjama trousers under the pillow just for you" she said re-entering the room and pulling a jumper over the camisole top she'd changed into, "shove over."

She settled into the bed beside him and rolled into his side when he lifted his arm.

"Krum was at the hospital today" he murmured quietly, "I thought you'd gone out with him again when I came to check on you and you'd gone."

Hermione kept her head down, glad he couldn't see how much she was blushing.

"I went for a walk" she muttered, crossing her fingers at the lie, " and you know I would never. Not without telling you."

"I was just worried" he said quietly and Hermione wrapped one arm around his waist and squeezed.

"Apparently, we're having a housewarming joint birthday party" she said, trying to change the subject.

"Fun. We always did throw the best dorm parties at university."

"Hmmmm" Hermione murmured, letting her eyes drift shut and sleep take her as Draco trailed his hand up and down her arm.

* * *

 **209 Days ago**

"We're leaving" Draco insisted, even as Hermione stomped her foot, "no Granger. It's your party you can't duck out of it just because you'd rather stay here and _try_ and get in on a trauma."

"But Draco" she sighed, even as she relented and made her way across the room to change out of her scrubs and into the ridiculously short black dress Pansy had thrusted into her arms that morning, "they were joined together by a pole. A POLE" she exclaimed.

Draco smirked at her as he did up his shoes, "I was there you know. I did see them."

"Then how are you not wanting to run back down there?" She asked, shimmying out of her trousers and pulling the dress on, turning so Draco could zip her up.

"You heard McGonagall" he said quietly, pulling her curls so they settled down her back and turning her to face him, smiling at her pout, "It's your birthday."

"Yay. Twenty-five. How exciting."

* * *

Daphne smiled demurely at Theo Nott from across the room and smirked when Pansy mentioned how the young man, another intern at Hogwarts, hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all night.

Her eyes were drawn away from him by the entrance of Hermione and Draco, and everyone who noticed their entrance cheered and clapped for the birthday girl.

Daphne grinned widely at her new friend, happy to have met someone that she connected with so well within the first few days at Hogwarts and laughed when Hermione blushed and quickly ducked into the kitchen, presumably to get a drink.

"She hates when all the attention is on her" Draco half-shouted over the music of the party as he made his way across the room to Daphne and Pansy.

Daphne laughed and smirked when she caught sight of her little sister, Astoria, out of the corner of her eye.

Hermione, pansy and even Harry had all told her about Draco and his womanising ways and Daphne had hatched a plan with them all to introduce him to her little sister, a man-eater in her own right.

 _"Karma's a bitch" Hermione had teased when they'd discussed the plan, "I've been warning him for years that he's going to get his one day."_

Daphne made a promise to herself at that moment, as Draco and Astoria quickly left arm in arm to get another drink, that she'd do everything in her power not to cross Hermione Granger.

* * *

Tom pulled up, James and Sirius in tow, in front of Hermione's house and frowned at the other two men.

"And we were invited to this?" He asked sceptically. Hermione hadn't invited him, not that he had expected an invitation, nor had she mentioned it specifically to him, but there had been a lot of buzz around the hospital the last few days and -

"Harry invited me" Sirius interrupted smiling at Tom before turning to glare at James, "Not sure how he'll feel about me bringing his old man though."

"Hey!" James pouted, "I'm not old."

"Debateable" Tom murmured as they exited the car and made their way up the drive, towards the music. He stopped though, upon catching sight of Hermione leaning against the wall at the side of the house, occasionally peeking out to see if someone had spotted her – she didn't see the new arrivals. "You go on" he said quietly to Sirius, who was paying no attention to him and simply nodded and pulled James forwards as Tom made his way towards Hermione.

"Why are you hiding?" He whispered quietly in her ear, startling her when he wound an arm around her waist.

"I didn't know you were coming" she said quietly, turning and relaxing against the wall. Tom stepped forward, one leg between hers.

Her breath was coming quickly and he felt her breath hitch when he tucked an errant curl behind her ear, "Sirius dragged me along" he murmured quietly, letting his hand trail across her bare collarbone, over her shoulder and down her arm.

Hermione looked up at him, her tongue darting out to lick her lips – Tom felt his erection, which had already sprung to life at the sight of her in a dress that left little to the imagination, twitch. "I'm sure you're here under great duress" she said, lifting her arms and resting them around his neck. Tom stepped forward, smirking and rolled his hips against hers as he lifted her into his arms.

"Incredible duress" he breathed against her lips before he kissed her. _Fucking finally,_ he thought as a breathy little moan escaped her. He rolled his hips again, his prick pressing hard against her underwear as her hands reached into his hair and scratched down his scalp. He bit her lip in retaliation and she moaned again, rolling her hips this time to let him know how much she liked it, wanted more of it.

Tom hitched her body up higher, one arm resting underneath her thighs, the other slipping between them and sliding under her knickers to rest against her bare, and wet cunt.

"Tom" Hermione gasped, breaking away from his lips and resting her forehead against his shoulder, when he slid two fingers into her, his thumb pressing hard against her clit, "fuck, please Tom" she whined.

"Of course, sweetheart" he murmured against her neck, biting and nipping, marking her as he pumped his fingers into her, her wetness coating his hand as she fell apart in his arms. He kissed her neck gently then, as she came down from her high and slumped forward in his arms. After a few moments he set her down gently, his fingers slipping out of her and kept her eyes on him as he slid them into his mouth and tasted her. His eyes fluttered shut and he instinctively leaned forwards to kiss her when she ripped his hand from his mouth.

"Hi" she murmured, when they broke apart and Tom grinned down at her as he linked their hands and pulled her back towards the front of the house.

Hermione was blushing and smiling back at him as they turned the corner.

Her smile dropped though, and even Tom felt some of the blood drain from his face when they came face to face with Dr. McGonagall, who took one look at the pair of them, her eyes narrowed in disapproval and turned on her heel.

"Fuck" Hermione whispered. Tom ran his free hand through his hair and sighed.

Fuck was right.


	9. Pray For Me

_"Tell me who's gon' save me from myself_

 _When this life is all I know_

 _Tell me who's gon' save me from this hell_

 _Without you, I'm all alone"_

Kendrick Lamar & The Weeknd – _"Pray for me"_

* * *

 **205 Days Ago**

Minerva McGonagall had always prided herself on the fact that she had never ever mixed business with pleasure. At university she kept her head down and got her degree. Same thing with her internship – she didn't engage in any of the bed-hopping her fellow interns had seemed so fond of, with each other, patients and sometimes their attendings.

She had no interest in becoming someone's dirty little secret, or in letting someone in a position of power have the means to manipulate her. She didn't _care_ that others did, because she knew **she** was smart enough to get through her four years on her own merit.

So, the fact that Hermione Granger had cornered her in a scrub room right before she was due to join Dr. Lupin in a six-hour surgery rankled her.

She knew what the young woman wanted but Minerva had no interest in dealing with it. She enjoyed a quiet life, and the fact that one of her most promising interns was apparently screwing around with Tom Riddle meant that her quiet life was about to come quickly to a close.

"Dr. McGonagall" Hermione began. Minerva glared at her.

"No."

"But-"

"Do you know why I don't want to have this conversation Dr. Granger?" She asked, even as she continued to scrub, Hermione shook her head and Minerva nodded, "I don't care. That's it. I don't care."

Hermione stared at her open mouthed in shock.

"You don't?"

Minerva took a deep breath and shook her head, "I've seen hundreds of interns come through this hospital Hermione. Some of them sleep with their superiors and some of them don't. Some of them are picked for surgeries based on their ability and some of them are picked because of how well they suck cock" she continued, ignoring the way Hermione flinched at her crudeness, "I don't care, because in the end, I know that at the end of your internship you'll either be here because you deserve to be, _or_ you won't be, because you sucked off your attending" she finished, shaking her hands of the excess water and turning to face Hermione.

"I met him before I knew he was my boss" she said quietly, wringing her hands in her scrub shirt.

Minerva snorted, "it doesn't matter." At Hermione's confused look she continued, sighing, "you knew he was your boss when you slept with him after."

She turned away and made her way into the OR, but she heard Hermione's quiet retort all the same.

"I didn't sleep with him again."

* * *

Draco had spent the morning shadowing Dr. Potter as he checked on all his post and pre-ops and had actually, enjoyed it. Well, maybe he had enjoyed the absolute look of distaste on Potter Junior's face anytime his father had _flirted_ with a nurse and succeeded in getting his charts a little quicker or a free cup of coffee or -

Draco had found himself a new idol in all honesty.

He couldn't stop mocking Potter about it as they joined the others for lunch in the cafeteria.

"Oh, cheer up Potter" he smirked, nudging Harry with his shoulder, "It wasn't that bad."

"Fuck off Malfoy" he muttered, twisting his spaghetti about the plate, "like you'd be any better if it was your dad."

Draco's face contorted quickly, but he didn't even get a chance to lay into Harry about that particular comment when Hermione kicked his shin and murmured a quiet "leave it."

Draco turned his head sharply towards his best friend to find her with her own sullen expression, as she too twisted her spaghetti about the plate in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, frowning.

Hermione simply shook her head.

* * *

"He's so good looking" Daphne murmured to Hermione as they, along with Neville followed Dr. Riddle. Dr. McGonagall was in surgery and none of them had been selected to come along, so Chief Dumbledore had split them between the attendings who were free. Hermione wished she was with Draco, at least then she wouldn't have to listen to Daphne go on about the state of their attendings arse and how good it looked in scrubs.

Hermione didn't inform her how good it looked out of scrubs either.

"What are you up to after our shift?" Daphne asked as they stopped at the nurse's station to collect the chart's they'd need for the rest of the patients they were about to visit.

She tried not to glare at the nurse who was speaking to Tom, flashing her cleavage all the while.

"I have a dress fitting" she replied, not taking her eyes off Nurse Turpin as she _casually_ caressed Tom's forearm, "a friend of mine is getting married and I promised his fiancé I'd be a bridesmaid" she said, rolling her eyes at the memory of how Lavender had cajoled her into joining the bridal party.

Daphne looked up from the medical journal that had been discarded and that she'd been flicking through, "me too" she said slowly, her forehead creasing in consideration.

Hermione turned to look at her friend, "Coincidence?"

"Where?"

"Malkin's Bridal shop."

"You know Lavender?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, " _you know Lavender_?" She asked.

Daphne laughed, "she's my cousin."

"Jesus" Hermione murmured before blushing, "sorry I didn't mean-"

"She's awful" Daphne snorted, waving off Hermione's apology and linking their arms as they finally moved on from the Nurse's station, "she manipulated me into being a bridesmaid."

Hermione laughed, feeling better for the first time all day after her disastrous conversation with Dr. McGonagall earlier that morning and not noticing how Tom looked back at the sound, "me too."

* * *

Pansy swung her legs against the wall she was currently sitting on as she waited for Harry to come out of the hospital.

She wanted to surprise him, but fully intended to let him know that she was there for Hermione alone, and oh how could she have forgotten that her best friend had the damned dress appointment this afternoon.

She smirked when she spotted him coming out and rolled her eyes at the sight of Draco beside him. Honestly, the two of them were ridiculous, always sniping at one another in an attempt to deflect from the genuine platonic affection they felt for one another.

She jumped down off the wall and sauntered towards them, smirking at the pair of them and subtly adjusting the hem of her skirt, "Draco" she said nudging her friend with her shoulder before turning to her boyfriend, "Potter" she sneered, crossing her arms under her breasts and enjoying the way Harry's eyes followed the movement, before she stepped beside them as they made their way towards Draco's car.

"I hate you" Harry murmured, glancing at Draco to make sure he wasn't paying any attention to them as he grazed his fingers against the small of Pansy's back.

Pansy threw her head back in laughter as she leaned against Draco's Range Rover, "how was your day?" She asked, as Harry stepped between her legs and placed a chaste kiss against her neck.

"Long" he hummed. Pansy smiled her eyes drifting to the man who was walking past them and narrowing as she recognised him.

"Evening Potter. Malfoy" he said nodding to both men who nodded back.

Pansy's eyes followed him all the way to his car, widening when she saw what it was - a Porsche.

"Who was that?" She asked the boys, trying to keep the enthusiasm and shock out of her voice as they got in the car.

"Who?" Draco frowned, glancing at her in the passenger seat, "Dr. Riddle?"

Pansy blinked, "that's your boss?" She asked slowly, her anxiety climbing.

"Yeah" Harry replied from the back seat.

Pansy nodded, _W_ _hat the fuck was Hermione doing_ _?_

* * *

Hermione and Daphne had gone drinking after their dress fittings, drowning their sorrow about being forced into hideous purple dresses all afternoon, in wine, _lots of wine._

Hermione had ignored her phone all night.

Tom hadn't stopped texting her since she'd fled into the house the other night immediately after McGonagall had seen them together and she was really trying not to cave into her feelings, those of her heart and her vagina, and text him back.

So, she was completely unprepared to find Pansy waiting for her on her bed, as she stumbled into her room after pushing Daphne into her own.

"Pansy" she sighed, toeing her shoes off and jumping on the bed beside her best friend, "I missed you" she murmured wrapping her arms around the other girls waist and resting her head on her stomach.

"Ah ha" Pansy murmured, her hands slipping into Hermione's hair and removing the braid she'd had in all day, "And did you miss anyone else? Draco perhaps? Harry maybe? Tom?"

"I miss Tom" Hermione murmured quietly, lulled into a false sense of security by the hands in her hair.

Pansy's hands stilled and Hermione turned her head, frowning at her friend, "What's wrong?"

"He's your boss" she hissed.

 _Oh_ _Fuck_ Hermione thought as she scrambled up and stood against the, thankfully, closed bedroom door.

* * *

 **200 Days Ago**

 _This is getting ridiculous_ Tom thought as saw Hermione turn the corner, spot him and turn right back round again.

"Excuse me" he murmured to the nurse who had been talking to him about some inane topic for the past few minutes, before he stalked after Hermione.

"Dr. Granger" he called after her, growling when she didn't stop furiously walking away from him, "Hermione" he hissed as he quickly stepped through the door of the on-call room she'd stumbled into.

"Dr. Riddle" she sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing a hand over her face, "What can I do for you?"

Tom snorted, "Really?" He asked, annoyed that they were back to this point of their relationship.

Hermione nodded, not looking at him.

"Hermione" he murmured stepping closer to her, ignoring the way her eyes flashed dangerously at the movement, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. _We_ can't do this Tom. I'm your _intern_ " she insisted, tears filling her eyes as she finally looked at him, "It doesn't matter how much we want too. How much _I_ want too" she mumbled, swiping the back of her hand across her cheek.

"Hermione" he murmured again, stepping closer still till there was only an inch between them, and reached down to lock his fingers between hers, her tiny delicate fingers that had wrapped around his cock so _fucking perfectly_ the last time he'd felt them on his skin.

"It's ok" he said, looking down at her and wiping away another tear with his free hand, letting his hand rest against her jaw.

He didn't know who moved first, but suddenly she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips moving against the others with a furious passion, like they'd never be joined again.

Tom stumbled back and turned her so she was pressed up against the door and reached around her to lock it.

"Don't want any interruptions" he mumbled against her lips as he gripped her ass and grinded her against his erection.

"Agreed" she replied pulling at his lab coat and when she'd pushed that down his arms, tugged at his scrub shirt.

Tom growled when he was finally freed from the shirt and staggered to the bed, dumping Hermione unceremoniously onto the lower bunk as she pulled her own scrub shirt over her head.

Tom's cock twitched in anticipation as her tits came into few, her nipples hard and visible through the lace of the red bra she was wearing.

Tom knelt between her legs and yanked her trouser off before letting his thumb drift over her damp matching red underwear, "fuck Hermione" he murmured, lunging forward and swiping his tongue over her cloth covered cunt.

Hermione's back arched as he moved back and tore the knickers down her legs and dove right back between her legs, his teeth nipping at her clit as two fingers roughly thrust into her.

Fuck, she'd missed this, missed him.

"Tom" she whined, gripping his hair tighter in her hands when he simply hummed against her clit, "Please God please" she groaned, shaking as he finally nudged that spot he _knew_ would make her see stars.

He continued to lave her sopping cunt with his tongue, his hands fumbling for a condom from his wallet, as she came back down and finally relaxed, "ok?" He asked moving up the bed, placing kisses along her abdomen, up her body, as he rolled the condom on and positioned his cock against her.

She growled and thrust her hips up, slipping him into her until he was hilted in her, his hips resting against hers.

"So fucking tight and wet – Jesus Hermione" he growled when she purposefully squeezed her cunt around him, "missed you so fucking much" he grunted against her lips as he slipped his cock out until only the head remained, smirking at the way she whimpered beneath him at the loss before he snapped his hips forwards and began to fuck her.

He didn't stop the rough pace he'd set, fuck he'd been thinking about this for over a month, ever since he'd seen her in the canteen that day all wide eyed and innocent, he felt his cock get impossibly harder now that he was finally sheathed in her again.

Hermione couldn't think about anything other than the fact that she'd been resisting this, resisting Tom for six weeks, as she scraped her nails down his back and pushed against him so that he was kneeling on the bed with her bouncing up and down and up and down on his cock, her chest pressed against his, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her teeth biting into him every time he thrust hard and nudged against her cervix.

"Fuckkkkkk" she whined, past caring about the fact they were at _work_ , in a bloody on-call room, "I can't" she sobbed, gripping his shoulders and going lax in his arms so he could pound furiously up into her.

"Come Hermione, please fuck let that gorgeous pussy come all over my cock" Tom gritted out between his teeth, fisting a hand in her hair and jerking her head back so he could see her face as she did.

Hermione nodded and Tom grinned, grateful for the condom that had stopped him from prematurely ending their fun, "yeah?"

"Yessssssssss" she moaned, clenching around him as she slipped a hand between their bodies and tapped her fingers against her clit, pulling Tom over the edge with her as she pulsed and gripped his cock with her rippling cunt.

"Fuck" he groaned, falling back onto the bed and pulling Hermione with him, both of them panting, sweaty messes.


	10. Love on the Brain

**A/N -**

 **Since the meaning of my tags have been misconstrued in the past, this is my one time disclaimer for Granger's Anatomy.**

 **GA is a Harry Potter Muggle "Grey's Anatomy" AU, in which HP characters will be thrown into a modified Grey's Anatomy universe. Due to the nature of the fic, the first several chapters are heavily based on S1 of Grey's. Also due to the nature of this fic (like many other crossovers and mashups), that means some situations and chapters will be slightly altered/modified paraphrasings or retellings of situations from the show or HP universe. As the story goes on, (as based on X AU's typically do) this fic's plot will develop and grow even farther away from Grey's Anatomy canon. But in the beginning they'll be quite similar.**

 **And, as always, fanfiction is for fun, not theft. Neither of these intellectual properties have explicitly stated that they do not wish to have fanfiction written about their materials at this time, which leaves myself (and any other author) free to play with them as we see fit.**

 **Hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

 _"Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire_

 _Just to get close to you_

 _Can we burn something, babe?_

 _And I run for miles just to get a taste_

 _Must be love on the brain"_

Rihanna - " _Love on the Brain"_

* * *

 **Still 200 Days ago**

They lay there in relative silence, the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing and then, the sound of doctors and patients and nurses, going about their everyday activities just outside of the locked door.

Hermione nuzzled her head into Tom's neck and breathed him in, trailing a hand up and down his abdomen as she did, scraping her short nails over his sculpted form until his hand gripped her wrist and stopped her. She looked up to see him looking down at her as he wove their fingers together and brought them up to his mouth and gently placed kisses along her knuckles. Hermione felt a strong wave of emotions sweep through her at the act.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, shifting on the bed so that they were face to face, their chests pressed tight against the other's in the tiny single bunk. Hermione shook her head and reached her free hand up to move the hair that fallen over his eyes. She felt his cock, still embedded within her, twitch to life and couldn't help the smug smile that tilted across her lips.

"Again?" she asked, licking her lips in anticipation. Tom smirked and rolled over till she was lying beneath him and dipped his head, his breath hot against her ear as he started to roll his hips.

"Oh yes Dr. Granger," he groaned, nipping her, "again."

* * *

 **190 Days ago**

"Dinner?" Tom asked. Hermione jumped and looked up from the mountain of charts that Dr. McGonagall had dumped on her earlier that day to see him sitting in the previously empty chair beside her. She had been so focused on what she was doing that she hadn't even noticed him slipping into the boardroom and joining her.

She knew that this, paperwork, was part of her job. That she couldn't spend all her time in OR's and emergency rooms, that documenting and cataloguing patient details, was an important part of learning. But damn if it didn't feel like McGonagall was punishing her.

"I can't," she huffed, blowing a curl that had come loose from the bun she'd thrown her hair up into earlier that day out of her face, "I have all this to finish and then," she sighed dramatically, dropping her pen and leaning back in the chair she'd spent the past few hours parked in, " I have _another_ dress fitting."

Tom's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "a dress fitting? What for?"

Hermione turned to look at him. They hadn't conversed much during any of the time they'd spent together, too busy tearing the other's clothes off to talk. They hadn't defined their 'relationship' in any way, which was fine, but this conversation was bordering on intimate and Hermione felt a flurry of nervousness and excitement at the thought.

"One of my best friends is getting married next month," she swallowed, averting her eyes to the paperwork in front of her, "well best friend is probably a bit of a stretch, but he's, he was a pretty important part of my childhood and well," she shrugged and turned to look at him again, "his fiance asked me and i couldn't find a legitimate reason to say no."

Tom nodded and nudged her leg with his foot, an amused smile curving his lips, "you don't like her."

Hermione laughed and grinned at him, "Is it that obvious?"

Tom smirked but didn't elaborate, "dessert then?"

Hermione snorted and finally picked up her discarded pen, "You're insatiable. You had dessert this morning."

"It's not my fault," he protested, "I'm always hungry for my girlfriend these days" he murmured lowly, shifting in his seat so that she could feel his breath against her neck.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, still not looking up at him. He tilted her chin with his finger until she met his eye and Hermione swallowed, nerves and excitement and -

"Girlfriend," he repeated, letting his thumb brush against her lips. Hermione darted her eyes to the boardroom door to see it was still open before she nodded and scooted back from him.

"I'll text you."

He only hummed before leaving her to it, flashing her a grin before he ducked out of the room. Hermione grinned at the files in front of her and got back to work.

* * *

 **180 Days Ago**

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked as he reversed out of her driveway, his eyes flitting to watch her every few seconds.

"Well?" he said when she still hadn't answered him.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat and twisted to look at him. She'd never kept anything from him, _anything_. Narcissa had stopped enlisting her for help in organising surprises for him because she always, mostly on accident, let it slip. She told him everything, sometimes with words and sometimes with a look. He was the only person that knew everything about her, that had been with her at all the worst times and been the cause of most of the best moments in her life. Keeping this secret, her relationship with Tom, a secret from him was slowly eating her up inside. She knew he knew something was off as well, for as selfish and self-absorbed as Draco could be, she knew she was the one person in his life that he noticed, would drop anything for. The fact that he knew she was hiding something only emphasised that fact.

"I was at Parvati's," she lied, twisting her head to look out the window, "we were organising some last minute details for Lavender's hen night."

She could feel him looking at her, examining her tense posture and the way she wouldn't meet his eye and knew he knew she was lying.

"How come?"

"I was out with mother. She wanted to call in on you on our way home."

Hermione cringed and turned back to look at him. He wasn't looking at her but his jaw was tense and she recognised the restraint he was exhibiting. She reached a hand across the console and linked their fingers together. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Draco tightened his grip on her and nodded.

Hermione decided in that moment to talk to Tom about their sneaking around.

* * *

 **174 Days Ago**

"You're distracted" Sirius muttered. Tom looked up from his charts to see the other man smirking at him and raised at eyebrow at his proclamation.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard Riddle. You're distracted and I can't figure out why."

Tom scoffed, "You're losing it Black."

Sirius snorted and grinned at his friend, "Oh now I definitely know something's going on. You're on the defensive. Come on Riddle, spill the beans."

Tom put his pen down and sat back in his chair. "Do you ever just," he started, frowning, "meet someone and know that everything is going to be different?"

Sirius' mouth fell open and the taunt he'd had on the tip of his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He licked his lips and sat back, watching his friend closely. "I do," he nodded, "it happened with Remus." Tom's head snapped up _at that._

"Yeah?" he rasped, leaning forward to take a drink of the now too cold cup of tea he'd brought from the canteen, his face scrunching up as the cool liquid slid down his parched throat. For Sirius to say that, to be able to put into words what Tom was feeling for Hermione without context was….jarring.

He knew Hermione was different. Knew that what he felt for her went beyond sex. She was brilliant and scary and determined and - He hadn't been expecting this. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted to spend every waking second with her. It was hard watching her, interacting with her at work whenever they crossed paths and not giving himself away. McGonagall was always watching them these days, every time he wanted to look at her in her presence he found himself staring at Malfoy or Potter instead. She hadn't confronted him the same way she'd confronted hermione when she'd been cornered and he knew she wouldn't; not without reason anyway.

"It's serious then," Sirius guessed at Tom's continued silence. Tom for his part could only nod and twisted in his seat, "you should tell them."

Tom scoffed at that, mentally playing how that conversation would go over in his mind after only a few weeks of sleeping together and sneaking out to obscure restaurants where they were sure no-one would spot them together.

No. He couldn't tell her that he was practically in love with her. She was only beginning her career, was just settling into their relationship. He didn't want to scare her off now, not when it had taken so long to convince her they should at least try, in the first place.

"What we talking about?" James interrupted, seating himself opposite Tom and Sirius. Sirius opened his mouth and glanced at Tom.

"Nothing," he said, waving off James' unimpressed glare, "who's the flavour of the week this time?"

James forgot his question and smirked, launching into a story about the very flexible nurse who worked in paediatrics. Tom nodded at Sirius in thanks.

* * *

 **168 Days ago**

One month. One month they'd been sneaking around and it was exhausting. Hermione had never lied so much in her life _or_ had so much sex. Tom was insatiable, or maybe it was her. Maybe they were as bad as each other because they seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time in bed with each other. She frowned and continued to cut her dinner up. Tom had brought her to a lovely little restaurant thirty minutes away from the hospital - close enough to get back to if there was an emergency but far enough away that no-one would recognise them.

It bothered her. She knew that they could both get into trouble, that she would undoubtedly lose her place as an intern, if it came out that they'd been sleeping together. The hospital had a strict no fraternisation policy. Then there was Draco. He'd been off with her lately and it was awkward. She wanted to tell him what was going on but she had no idea how serious her relationship with Tom was, even though he had called her his girlfriend on more than one occasion.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione looked up to see Tom frowning at her. "Nothing."

"Hermione."

She swallowed. Now was not the time to be aroused, not when she was about to put herself out there.

"I don't like this," she said. He opened his mouth to argue but she pressed on quickly, "I don't like sneaking around. I don't like hiding the fact that I have a boyfriend. That I can't tell my best friend about you. That it's straining my relationship with him. He's my brother in all but blood and even then," she paused and pulled the sleeve of her dress up to reveal a long scar on the inside of her left arm.

"What is that?"

"When we were teenagers we made a promise to each other. That we'd always be there for the other. Then we took a knife and sealed it with our blood."

Tom stared aghast at her. "You're joking?"

Hermione shrugged, "I told you we were close."

"Yeah, but," he faltered, choosing his next words carefully, "I didn't realise" he continued, "I mean I always thought you two were a thing at some point. I didn't think," he trailed off.

Hermione nodded, "everyone always did. So we sat down and talked about it. He was my first kiss," she added.

Tom shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Their closeness _had_ bothered him on more than one occasion, "And?" he ventured.

Hermione laughed, "It was like kissing my brother. Which he was. Which he is," she insisted. "We both felt it." Tom nodded and reached his hand across the table to join hers.

"I don't like sneaking around either. You deserve better than to be hidden away Hermione."

She nodded, her stomach twisting with dread. _Better to have this conversation now before you really do fall in love with him_ she thought, pursing her lips and resisting the urge to cry. She pulled her hand from his and was surprised when he clutched it back.

"But," he continued, licking his lips and looking away from her, "I'm a selfish prick. I want you to be mine. I want you to stay mine. I just don't want anything to get in the way of that. Not right now," he added hastily, looking back and smirking at her. Hermione felt her stomach flutter for a whole different reason.

"I'm going to tell him I'm seeing someone." Tom nodded and she carried on, "I'm going to tell him that he'll find out who _if_ it becomes serious," she said pointedly. Tom breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry."

She smirked and went back to her dinner, "It's fine. I'm just," she looked up and nodded, "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course," he agreed, letting her hand go and resuming his meal, "he obviously means alot to you. Anyone would understand."

Hermione snorted, "You'd be surprised."


End file.
